skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Robo-Warriors
Skylanders: Robo-Warriors Created By: The Shadow Dagger ' Use The Power Of Tech! And Transform Now! ' -Game's tagline Skylanders: Robo-Warriors '''is an upcoming installment (After '''Trap Team) in the Skylanders '''series. The game's new '''Skylanders '''are the '''Robo-Warrior Skylanders. They are pretty much like the Transformers, having the ability to transform into a vehicle as well. They also have very different features from the regular Skylanders. The game will also introduce new and old mechanics. The game will be released on the following consoles: Wii, Wii U, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox ONE, 3DS, PC '''and '''PS Vita. The game will be released on the following date: 25 May, 2015. Story Not too long ago, there floated a planet in space. It was called Cyber Zone. There were many kinds of species that lived there. However, a group of Spell Punks came and attacked Cyber Zone. The 8 strongest guards did everything they could to stop the invasion. Just when the 16 guards thought they won, a Tech Spell Punk cast a magical spell that gave the guards a robotic look but sent them flying to Skylanders. Soon, Eon found them one by one and asked them to join the Skylanders. Because of their robotic look, Eon named the group of Skylanders '''the '''Robo-Warriors. Now, Kaos is back and has a new plan, he plans to go to Cyber Zone to find that powerful Tech Spell Punk that was now known as the Tech Sorcerer. Eon asks the young Portal Master for help once again to stop Kaos from teaming up with one of the most powerful enemies in the galaxy. The 3DS '''and '''PS Vita '''have a different storyline like the previous '''Skylanders '''games. Mechanics '''Skylanders: Robo-Warriors '''introduces both new and old mechanics. There are a few new mechanics and a few old mechanics returning. Each mechanic will make this game more fun and interesting! New: The first new mechanic is the Robo-Zones. Only the Robo-Warrior with the same vehicle is allowed to go through that zone. It will require the '''Skylander '''to transform into the vehicle and go through the obstacles to receive not 1 but 2 hats! It is also kinda a heroic challenge reward as it gives you stats as well after completing the obstacles. The second new mechanic is the Customization. This allows you to decorate your '''Skylanders '''even further! Besides hats, you can add clothing, accessories, etc. Have fun in decorating your '''Skylanders! Make Trigger Happy look like an army general or make Stump Smash look like a Christmas tree! Old: Most of the mechanics from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure '''will return along with some others from '''Skylanders: Giants '''and '''Skylanders: Swap Force. However, not all of them will return. It is unknown whether old mechanics from Skylanders: Trap Team '''are returning as it has not been revealed yet. However, we do know that trapping villains will be returning to '''Skylanders: Robo-Warriors. Robo-Warrior Skylanders The Robo-Wariors are special Skylanders '''whom have the ability to transform into vehicles just like the Autobots and Decepticons from the series, '''Transformers. Each Robo-Warrior will have 2 elements, however, only the Tech element Robo-Warriors will not have 2 elements while the rest will have their regular element as well as the Tech element. The vehicles listed below are the vehicles that each Robo-Warrior can transform into. * Tech: ''TBA...'' * Magic: ''TBA...'' * Water: '''Submarine * '''Earth: '''Wrecking Ball Machine * '''Fire: ''TBA...'' * Undead: ''TBA...'' * Air: '''Helicopter * '''Life: ''TBA...'' RequestsCategory:Skylanders SeriesCategory:GamesCategory:Fan Games ('''For anybody like BHCreations who is good at making awesome logos I would like to request one. Please make the 'Robo-Warriors' silver also. If you are gonna accept my request, just paste it a few lines away from the numbers '2015'. I will really really appreciate if you do it. Thank you.)'''